


【JayTim】Alone, but never lonely

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, JayTim Week 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Tim在嬰孩期時便被遺棄在太空船上，他在飛船上已經待了21年，這次旅程他只需要服務一位叫Jason的客人。Tim was abandoned on the Space ship when he was a baby. He has been on this ship for 21 years. This time, he had to serve a customer only, whose name is Jason.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 13





	【JayTim】Alone, but never lonely

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ JayTim Week 2020 Day 6 - Space AU
> 
> ＊ 這簡直就是融合了The Legend of 1900 和 Passanger 這兩部電影的要素（咦
> 
> ＊ 有挺多私設的（

在不久的將來，人類發展出一門技術，可以讓人們在太空中旅行，而不需要花費昂貴的金額。已經不滿足於地球中旅遊的人類，無一不對這個太空旅行的新體驗表現出興奮的態度。人類可以選擇只坐飛船在宇宙中航行，或是穿著一身太空衣在外太空，感受無重力的感覺。可自從出現了一些大型的悲劇以後，這項活動似乎逐漸沒落，人們不再願意花費去體驗這種隨時會有生命危險的樂趣。

現在Wayne Enterprise仍有三艘運行的太空船，維持著太空旅行的服務，Tim Drake是其中一艘太空船的服務員，他在嬰孩時期就被他的母親遺留在那名為Red Hood的太空船之中，他在這船上長大，卻是個從未踏過地球的人類。也許是由於他一直在太空中飄泊，偶爾只有在太空船停靠在地面時，他才會透過窗戶觀察地球。雖然他對於地球有著滿滿的好奇，聽到不同人口中描述的情景，地球似乎是個充滿有趣的事的地方，可是他一次都沒有想過要踏足地球。他總覺得自己和大家格格不入，是個局外人。

越來越少人會到太空旅行，Tim自然也越來越少接觸到人類，但他從沒感到過孤獨，他喜歡自己一個人在船員休息艙中看著太空的感覺。佈滿繁星的宇宙是他的歸宿，沒有他人的吵鬧聲，也沒有人會闖進屬於自己的空間，就只有他一個。不要誤會，Tim並不是不會和人們相處，相反他在這方面還是挺擅長的，只是更多時候他是個抽離於情感的人，和人交談在他眼中只是一件需要完成的事情。

Tim本以為會有更多人參加這次為期一個月的旅程，結果當他等待乘客上船的時候，就只有一個出現在他的面前。他看著名單上的名字，寫著的是一個名為Jason Todd的客人。雖然偌大的船艙上在這個月內只有他和們兩人，但對於Tim來說這也不過是普通的一趟旅程，不覺得會有甚麼改變。不過他不得不說，他不太理解為甚麼Wayne Enterprise會允許只有一個人登船的情況，也不明白為甚麼Jason只有自己一個人也願意登船，不過結果還是一樣的。

男生帶領比自己高出一個腦袋的Jason走到他的房間，Tim見既然沒有其他人使用，便把對方的房間直接升級到太空船內最高級的房間。房間有兩層，特大號的床放在上層，下層則一應俱全，所有家具都選用最高級的材質。相比這些，因為房間在飛船上的最高的地方，它最特別的是那弧形的玻璃窗，包圍整個房間，不管是躺在沙發上，還是在浴室裡，或是在床上都可以看到那片無盡的宇宙。

「不過有人會因長時間在太空中覺得不舒服，如果你想的話，你可以使用這個搖控器，把玻璃窗的模式調整到喜歡的。」Tim大致向Jason解釋一下，並把手中的搖控器遞給對方。在接過它之前，Jason好奇地詢問了一句︰「那你會覺得不舒服嗎？」沒有料想到會有客人詢問這種私人問題，Tim輕皺著眉頭，抬頭看向對方湖水綠的雙眼，思考了一下還是決定回答對方的問題︰「不會，Mr. Todd。」

Tim看了眼時間，現在快到升空的時間，他們需要到準備室內待到飛船可以穩定航行後，才可以回到船艙內部。他確保Jason帶的行李已經在房間中放好，便帶著對方回到準備室。準備室內設有一排又一排的座椅，Tim把Jason安排在第一排的位置讓他坐好，熟練地為對方繫好安全帶。正當準備坐在他對面的服務員位置上時，他的客人喊住了他。

「過來坐在我身邊這個位置吧。」Jason的手拍了拍身旁的位置，示意讓Tim坐到他的身邊。Tim感覺到這個客人和以前他接待過的客人不同，他似乎想要和自己有更多交流，一般大部分去太空旅遊的話，不是一個家庭就是一對愛侶，不會注意到自己小小的服務員。偶爾當然也會有一些人和他閒聊在地球上發生的事情，但沒有人會對Tim如此明確地展示出想要他交流的願望。

也許Jason是因為沒有人陪伴，覺得寂寞才想要和他交流。「可是這不符合規矩。」Jason似乎是料到Tim會說出類似的話，嘴角勾起了一個饒有意味的笑容︰「這是我第一次坐太空船，可能會有未知的反應，確保客人安全不是你的職責嗎？」Tim知道對方只是在給自己下了個圈套，壓下想要翻白眼的衝動，走到了對方的身邊坐下來。這是他第一次坐在屬於客人的座位上，明明同樣是坐在準備室內，卻有著不同的感受，Tim意外的覺得新奇。

Tim拿出了通訊用的平板向船長告知他們已經準備好了，不消片刻就已經感到熟悉的耳鳴感，太空船正在快速地往上攀升。Jason看上去一點都沒有緊張的感覺，Tim絲毫看不出男人有任何提及到的「未知的反應」，他甚至覺得對方可能習慣這種升空的感覺。在他正在思考的時候，Jason轉過頭看著他︰「所以，你叫甚麼名字？」

「Timothy Drake，不過喊我Tim就好了，Mr. Todd。」Tim知道對方正在看著自己，但不知為何，他現在並不想看向對方。男生可以聽見對方的輕笑︰「Jason，叫我Jason就可以了。」雖然這並不合乎工作要求，但Tim有種感覺就算他現在拒絕了這個請求，對方還是會在接下來一個月繼續嘗試。

於是，他點點頭呼喚對方的名字，換來男人滿意地低哼一聲。從升空到飛船能夠穩定航行的時間，說長不長，說短不短，不過足夠Jason和他聊了一場單方面很高興的對話。Tim想不通為甚麼Jason會對自己看上去這麼有興趣，不過他沒有甚麼好的拒絕理由，就順著對方的問題，有一搭沒一搭的回覆到。

直到他們終於到了太空，感覺到飛船平穩地在太空中行駛的時候，Tim先站起來彎下腰給Jason解開身上的安全帶。坐在椅子上的客人把他的腦袋往前靠去，抽著鼻子似乎是聞過Tim的氣味，天知道男生甚至可以感覺到對方的氣息正打在他的脖子上。這太接近了，Tim全身的汗毛都站了起來，警告二人的距離過於接近，可是他動彈不能。

「Tim，你好香。」Jason突然說出的話讓Tim回過神來，後者剛好也已經為男人解開了身上的安全帶，他不著跡地站起來，希望不會讓對方覺得自己有異常的地方。「這只是船艙內安排的船員沐浴露的味道，如果你喜歡的話，我可以給你分一點。」他一邊向準備室外走出，一邊無視心裡傳來的悸動。Jason輕易看出Tim的不自然的舉動，他在Tim的身後笑著跟上對方。雖然他沒有正式接觸過對方，但其實他早就知道Tim的事情。這一次登船他是故意安排只有他自己一人的，他希望在這個月內可以讓Tim願意跟自己踏足地面。

Tim可以感覺到身後的人正用熾熱的目光看著自己，一向合身的馬甲此時像是把他勒住一樣，逼得他不自然地整理身上的衣服。他再次把Jason帶到對方的房間，把一隻手錶給對方，簡單地向他解釋這手錶可以點開船艙地圖的全息影像，如果有需要的話他可以透過手錶的功能，直接聯繫到自己。戴好手錶，Jason雙手環抱在胸前，挑起一邊眉頭看著眼前比他瘦小一截的男生︰「我有點餓了，有甚麼好地方可以去吃東西？」

被詢問到的男孩毫不猶豫地回應︰「餐廳有一個靠在窗戶旁的位置，一直挺受歡迎的。」他本還想繼續補充一句︰很多情侶喜歡到那邊共晉晚餐。可是Tim覺得這樣對客人說並不合適，他硬是把這句話吞回肚子裡。Jason點點頭，走到Tim的面前看著他說︰「帶我去吧。」Tim又一次把後者帶到需要前往的地方，站在一旁等待食物送到Jason所在的桌上。

Jason隨意地坐椅子上，毫無目的地把玩著手中的打火機，看著玻璃窗外的星空。與在地球時並不一樣，太空旅行的時候只有黑夜，沒有白天。對於習慣分為白天黑夜的人來說，在旅程開初之時，他們會對此有濃厚的興趣，可久而久之他們會發現自己想念白天和黑夜。這是Tim透過觀察不同的人們所得出的結論，新鮮感總會散去的，Jason對他的好奇也一樣。

當AI把一波又一波食物送到Jason的桌上時，Tim不禁詫異起來。Jason確實比大部分人都要更強壯，身材也足夠高大，但這個量對他來說也太多了吧。就像能感應到他內心的想法一樣，這時Jason終於把目光投到Tim的身上。他朝著舉起半滿的紅酒杯，向Tim笑了一下︰「陪我吃飯。」這次男生仍然馬上回絕了他的請求，Jason則就如剛才一樣，竭而不捨地試圖說服Tim，只是後者這次不再像剛才一樣答允他的請求。

Jason只得自討沒趣地獨自品嚐眼前的大餐，讓Tim站在一旁看著自己吃飯。一時間空氣中蔓延一陣尷尬的沉默，可是他們只是客人和服務員的關係，TIm不理解自己倏然會有股內疚感。最終還是Jason打破了這讓Tim不自然的沉默：「自己獨自一人在這裡工作，不會感到寂寞嗎？」意識到對方是在詢問自己，Tim輕聲地回應：「不，我不寂寞。」雖然聲音不大，但已經足以傳進Jason的耳朵中。

他們再也沒有說話，Tim以為Jason對自己那奇怪的興趣，已經在這短短的這段時間中消殆而盡。他鬆了一口氣的同時，真誠地希望男人不會在接下來一個月悶壞。結果第二天Jason呼喚自己的時候，他才發現自己想的大錯特錯。男人在第二天看見他的時候，便和他說自己用了一個晚上，仔細地閱讀過服務員守則，裡面的條款他都已經記下來了。在守則的第一條便是：除非是違法或侵害他人之要求外，服務員必須以讓客戶滿意為優先。

接下來Tim幾乎每天都被Jason拉到不同的地方，陪著Jason做一切他想做的事情。Tim從來沒有使用過旅客所用的設施，也沒有正式地接觸過人們的文化。畢竟他只是個被遺留在飛船上的小孩，從此再也沒有離開過這艘太空船。知道這一點的Jason馬上把他拉到電影室裡面，讓他把近來的經典都看完才讓他離開。每當Tim想要拒絕的時候，Jason就開始大聲朗讀：「服務員守則第一條：除非......」通常不用等待Jason說完那句話，Tim就無可奈何地翻著白眼，答應到他的請求。

一個多星期稍稍溜走，Tim已經放棄讓Jason尊重自己的工作，陪男人做著他更想做的事。雖然Tim有時候會覺得，Jason想做的只是看著自己學會不同的東西。例如：Jason會把他拉到船艙裡的籃球場上，有意識以來一直都是在太空船是生活的Tim，當然對此一竅不通。他以前固然有看過不同的客人在打籃球，但他只是旁觀，沒有參與過，也沒有人邀請過他。Jason理所當然地當地那個指導他打籃球的人，對方意外地有耐心，Tim也意外地很快便學會了。看到Tim如此快便上手，Jasno總不吝嗇對Tim的稱讚。捧著籃球喘息的Tim，總看到Jason眼中毫不掩飾的讚美，他只得說服自己，那紊亂不已的心跳，只是因為剛才激烈的運動而導致的。

相比客人和服務員，他們現在更像是朋友，這個念頭對於Tim來說有點嚇人。他身邊從來沒有一個類似於「朋友」的人，對他來一直只有「自己」，其他人都是他的工作的處理範圍。可是Jason給他的感覺不一樣，他似乎對於讓Tim打破生活模式有股執著，後者這幾天內的笑容，可能比過往十七年所發出的多出要多，然而他不認為這是一個好的預兆。

Tim和Jason坐在那個觀賞太空最佳的桌子前，最終把一直困在腹中的問題吐出：「為甚麼你會自己一個來太空旅行？」Tim把牛排放到自己的嘴巴裡，漫無經心地問道。大概是料到Tim遲早會問出這個問題，Jason沒有表現得太驚訝。抿了口紅酒，看向眼前的男生。「我的養父，和他的戀人是在太空旅行中認識的。」

剛好在喝香檳的Tim差點被這回應弄得嗆到，他把香賓嚥下去後調侃Jason：「哇噢，真是沒想到你昰個浪漫主義的人。」Jason這次沒有像平時一樣接過他的話，只是深深地看了他一眼，湖水緣的雙眼絲毫沒有移動，一直凝望著Tim的眼睛。那片湖水裡頭似乎有些不明的情緒波動著，Tim也只能定睛看著他的眼眸，直到他探索到湖底那一直暗湧的情緒，男生才在心中輕輕地噢了一聲。

Tim並不是完全不懂Jason的想法，接觸過不同人的經歷，讓他很容易話讀懂人們的想法。可是說到底，Tim知道Jason不過是出於寂寞才想要自己，如果換在其他地方，Jason並不可能會看上自己。Tim始終沒有說話，只是不著跡地把視線移開，希望不用再繼續這個話題。所幸的是Jason明白了他的想法，沒有在這件事上再說甚麼。

「那你呢？為甚麼不想離開這艘太空船，只要你想的話，我可以幫助你的。」聽到他的話，Tim只是搖搖頭，攥緊了手中的刀叉。「我在飛船上待了二十一年了，Jason。」並不理解他話中的意思，Jason皺起了眉頭。「所以？」Tim嘆了口氣，放下了手中的刀叉，暗藍色的雙目再次對上湖水綠的眼睛：「我不覺得我屬於地面。」在他說完這句話後，圍在他們身邊的空氣凝住了。在Jason張開口要說出甚麼之前，Tim擦了下嘴巴，掉下一句「我吃飽了」便離開了。

Tim從來沒有把心裡這些想法分享給別人知道，他不覺得有人會懂他的想法。他知道自己剛才的表現和落慌而逃沒有區別，只是他明白Jason不會理解。躺在床上的Tim抱著被子，看著在窗外的太空。曾經能讓他平復心情的黑暗，此刻只增添他的苦惱，他現在滿腦子只有那片湖水綠。而Jason之後沒有把這件事拿出來說，就像甚麼都沒有發生過一樣，繼續拉著Tim讓他學會不同的東西。

距離那次尷尬的對話又過了一個星期，現在Tim看著眼前的泳池，再看著站在旁邊，已經毫不猶豫地脫起衣服來的Jason，嘆了口氣。男生快要忘記自己是服務員的身分，他搖搖頭，假裝自己並沒有看懂對方的暗示。

「來吧，溫度剛好！」Jason把衣服隨意扔到一旁，便跳進恆溫泳池裡，絲毫不在意因此舉而泛起的水花打在地上。Jason一隻大手掃過打濕了的髪絲，毫不自覺地展示出那長年鍛鍊的肌肉。Tim看到那和自己截然不同的線條，下意識地嚥了口津液。Jason和他就像是兩個世界的人，對方就像被天神精心打造的雕塑般，而且充滿熱情，自己則只是一個在太空船上成長的人。

Tim的思考被一隻抓住自己手腕的手打斷了，在跌進水裡之前，他最後看到的是Jason用一隻手撐在池邊，一臉得意地笑著的樣子。下一秒，Tim已經被拖進泳池裡。男生用力地咳出竄進鼻子的池水，罪魁禍首毫不愧疚地大聲笑著，惹得Tim邊咳嗽邊瞪著他。「真的嗎，Jason？你到底多大了。」被問道的人似乎非常滿意自己的惡作劇，只是繼續大笑著，沒有回應他的話。

男生低下頭看著自己的衣服，全都已經濕透了。他抬頭向笑得放肆的Jason翻了個白眼，在空中豎起了一個中指。Tim轉過身，雙手撐在池邊，想要離開泳池，然而一雙大手倏然搭在Tim的手背上。Jason不知何時已經游到自己身後，寬闊的胸腔扺在他單薄的後背上，溫熱的氣息打在他的耳窩上。

「別走。」他說。

只是聽到Jason的一句話，Tim便覺得自己的呼吸正在變得急促，這超越了他和別人所保持的舒適距離。Jason正在入侵自己的私人空間，而Tim卻無法覺得反感，他的理智在讓自己趕緊離開，可是他無法彈動，只能輕輕喃出一句：「Jason......」聲音中蘊藏著一絲顫抖，連他自己也不清楚這句呼喚，代表的是拒絕還是邀請。可是對方好像是了解到他的意思，壓著聲線在Tim的耳邊低喃：「別。」Tim無法理解為何Jason總要打亂他的日常，最令他懊惱的是自己總順著對方的意。

Jason握著他的肩膀把Tim轉過來，灼熱的眼神直直地看著Tim那無處閃躲的眼眸。不要這樣看著我，不要用那雙該死的眼睛看著我。Tim想要推開Jason，大聲地向他說，然而他只能凝視著對方的注視。他感受Jason的雙手，把他沾在臉上的髪絲梳理到額後，沿著他的臉頰，讓雙手捧著他的下巴，不給他逃脫的機會。「Tim......我可以嗎？」Jason小心翼翼地呼出他的名字，徵求他的允許。

Tim清楚如果他現在拒絕的話，Jason會停下來，他相信在這件事上對方會尊重自己，可是他想要男人停下來嗎？他不安地咬著下唇，暗藍色地眼眸打量著Jason的臉頰，水花柔和了他平日帶著自信的棱角，現在Jason看上去似是等待主人關注的大狗，他正在耐心地等待Tim的答案。

最終Tim沉重地嘆了口氣，點點頭，讓男人可以親上自己。他看著Jason靠向自己，先是親上他的額頭，接下來是眉毛、眼簾、臉頰、下巴，最後才是Tim那雙柔軟的唇瓣。Tim的雙手搭在男人的手腕上，仰著頭讓對方親吻自己。他從來沒有和別人親吻的經驗，也沒有對此產生渴望。可是被Jason吻過之後，他不肯定自己是否對「親吻」這個概念上癮，還是對「Jason Todd」這個人上癮。男生只知道自己在這一吻之後，再也不會忘懷這個感覺，他以後也許會想要更多。

Jason就像是對待珍寶一樣，一下一下親在Tim的嘴巴上，舌頭在男生的唇瓣上滑過，嘴巴啃咬Tim的雙唇。直到Tim嘴巴微啓，Jason馬上急不可待地把靈巧的舌頭伸進他的口腔中，舔過Tim的貝齒，勾過男生的粉舌和自己的糾纏。男人的手向下滑到Tim纖巧的細腰上，用力地把他拉到自己的懷中，另一隻手則溫柔地撫著男生被沾濕的頭髮。

這對Tim來說太多了，被Jason觸碰到的地方，就如同被火燒過一樣灼熱，惹得男生不住輕顫。這大抵激發了男人的慾望，Tim清楚地感覺到對方已經硬起來，正抵在他的腹部之上。泳池裡只回盪著他們接吻的聲音，緊張的Tim連臉頰都要燒起來，這太多了，他不知道應該怎樣做。

可是Jason看上去經驗十足，完全知道自己下一步要進行甚麼。他終於放開了Tim被自己親得紅腫的嘴巴，分開時還拉出了一條色情的銀絲。沒等Tim緩過氣來，Jason已經把自己的腦袋埋在男生的頸窩間，剛還在親吻Tim的嘴巴，此時正在男生的脖子上吸吮出一個又一個的印記。「Jason......」Tim呼出一口氣，側過頭讓Jason可以有更多空間，在項頸上留下痕跡。

「只要你告訴我停下，我就會馬上停下。」Jason危險地在他耳邊個說到，Tim點點頭示意自己知道了。但是直到Jason把他抱回房間，像是野獸般佔有他，在他的身上留下深淺不一的標記時，Tim一次也沒有讓Jason停下來。

Tim不知道自己被Jason要了多少次，但他們終於停下來的時候，只是因為二人已經筋疲力盡。他知道如果Jason還想要的話，是不會停下來的。他背對Jason，腦袋靠在男人健碩的二頭肌上，伸出一隻手扣上男人在自己眼前的大手上，感受著男人細碎的親吻散落在自己敏感的後背上，享受著高潮的餘韻。

「當這趟旅程結束後，和我一起走吧。」Jason的聲音似乎是在遠處傳過來一樣，Tim不太確定自己聽清楚他所說的話。Tim看著面前的太空，讓他熟悉而又安心的黑暗。如果Jason剛剛確實問出了他聽到的話，男生並不確定對方真的知道自己在說甚麼，男人所詢問的，是要讓他放棄這二十一年的過去，和他一同到地面生活。

在Tim的角度看來，對於Jason來說，他不過是個在旅程中消閒的旅伴，只是一個意外。他努力地維持自己的呼吸，假裝自己聽不聽對方所說的話。沒有得到回應的Jason停下了他的親吻，語氣帶著猶豫：「......Tim？」男生搖搖頭：「我現在不想說這件事。」得到這個回應的Jason並沒有感到太意外，雙手把比他小一號的Tim緊擁在懷裡，下巴抵在男生的髪旋上，默許他所說的話。

後來在他們剩餘的時間裡，他們就像之前一樣相處，只是現在他們每天活動的欄目中，多了一項性愛的項目。他們所剩下的旅程時間不多了，再過兩天，Jason便要離開這艘飛船了，而Tim會再次成為那個以工作為上的服務員。自從他們第一天發生了關係以後，Jason再沒有詢問Tim是否要和他離開。

Tim還沒有準備好和Jason討論這件事情，可是Jason再也沒有耐心等待男生主動開口。「跟我一起離開吧，Tim。」Jason看著眼前的Tim沒有理會自己，只是自顧自地繼續吃眼前的美食，就如同他根本沒有聽到他的話似的。「Tim，看著我。」Jason氣急敗壞地低聲吼到，他不知道Tim到底打算逃避這個話題，直到甚麼時候。

「你根本就不懂我，我們才認識不到一個月，Jason。」Tim眼睛也不抬起來看向Jason，漫不經心地回應到。「這就是你不想和我離開的原因？」Jason盯著眼前迴避自己視線的男生，看到他只是抿著嘴不說話的模樣，知道對方默認了他所說的話。「你終究會對我生厭。」說完Tim就後悔了，他本來並沒有打算把這個想法告訴對方，可是說出去的話就是潑出去的水，收不回來。「不，你怎麼會這樣想！」看到眼前咬著下唇的Tim，Jason決定把真相告訴他，他揉著眉心，思考著應該怎樣開口。

「我自己來到這裡，並不是偶爾的，Tim。你還記得我跟你說過，我的養父和他的戀人是在太空旅行中認識這件事嗎？我的養父是Bruce Wayne，我早就在員工資料中知道你的事了。只要你願意的話，我馬上可以幫你辦妥一切手續。」Tim難以置信地瞪大著雙眼，看向Jason，他不敢相信自己聽到的事情，Jason怎可以不在一開始的時候說清楚。難怪就算只有他一個人，也允許他升空；難怪他一點都不像第一次到太空一樣。

Jason以為他解釋完之後，Tim會知道自己被不是一時寂寞而找上他，可是男生卻只是用暗藍色的雙眼瞪著他。「所以，你覺得我很有趣才來認識我？」Tim顯然是理解錯了他的意思，男生只是繼續說：「一個在太空生活了二十一年的人很有趣是嗎？你為甚麼要來打亂我的生活！」Jason眉頭深鎖，這不是他想要找上對方的本意，然而Tim不給他有解釋的機會：「你在地面上偷偷監視了我多久？」

「那並不是監視，Tim！操！我安排這個月的旅程，是因為我喜歡你，想要認識你！」Jason知道Tim所暗示的是船上的船員記錄，由於Tim的身份比較特別，Bruce特別允許他可以住在飛船上，無須下船。只是他每隔一星期便要向Wayne Enterprise報告，讓地面上的人分析他的心理狀況，而確定他是否仍然適合航行。

Tim站了起來，不想再看到Jason的臉，他覺得自己就像被玩弄的傻子。[i]一個富家子弟會喜歡上一個太空船服務員？誰會相信！[/i]「不要在這個時候跟我說喜歡！」Tim一下子就離開了這個令人窒息的地方，不再走到Jason的房間，而是回到了屬於他的服務員船艙。

他躺在此刻竟然有點陌生的床上，他抱著被子，嘗試用一團糟的腦海思考。Tim不知道接下來兩天他要如何面對Jason，他感覺被欺騙，結果就如他所想的，Jason只是貪圖一時新鮮。即使Tim跟Jason一同到地面，結果又會如何？最終只會是他被強行帶離讓他安心的太空，到達一個未知的地方，面對未知的結果。他不相信Jason會喜歡自己，更別說是愛上他。然而他不相信的可能不是Jason，而是不相信會有人喜歡上自己。

男生知道自己被雙親遺棄在太空船上，以及從沒有和別人擁有除了工作以外的關係的經歷，導致他對所有事情都沒有安全感。Tim的理智知道自己總得脫離舒適圈，他才二十一歲，不應把自己束縛在太空裡，可是他的情感讓他無法相信眼前的事物。Jason是否值得他冒險，離開這艘飛船？

接下來的兩天，他一直在躲避Jason。對於男人沒有強迫Tim一定要出現在他面前這點，Tim為此鬆了口氣。然而不管怎樣，他們在飛船要回到地球時，必須要作最後的碰面。Tim硬著頭皮到了Jason的房間，看見對方佯裝甚麼都沒有發生過的樣子，房間中卻彌漫著濃厚的煙草味，男生不自覺地嘆息了一口氣。

他把Jason帶到準備室，這次他沒有坐到男人的身邊，只是坐到服務員應該坐著的位置上，那個會面對著Jason的位置。飛船正在顛簸著準備回到地面，Jason疲憊不已的聲音突然響起：「你寂寞嗎？」Tim從來不會感到寂寞，從小時候到現在，他都沒有一次感到寂寞，不是嗎？明明對他而言，他不寂寞這句話很容易便能吐出口，因為那是事實。可是他現在卻感覺這句話卡在咽喉中，不上不下，無法吐出，亦無法吞下。他咬著下唇，雙手緊攥安全帶，彷彿那是唯一能解救他的東西。

飛船逐漸穩定，Tim和Jason都知道他們已經到達了地面。Tim俐落地解開身上的安全帶，便頭也不回地離開準備室，準備去Jason的房間把他的行李拿回給他。Jason眼明手快地拉著Tim的手腕，把男生拉進自己的懷裡。男人在男生可以掙扎前，在他的耳邊說了聲：「對不起，這是最後一次打亂你生活了。」Tim可以聽到他語氣中不加掩飾的失望，以及心碎，本想推開對方的雙手，現在允許對方的動作，雙手園在了男人的腰間，鼻子汲取Jason獨有的味道。

Jason抬起Tim的下巴，誠懇地在他的額上留下一吻：「去吧。」Tim點點頭便前往Jason的房間，把行李拿給他。他獨自走在無人的船艙裡，腦海再一次被Jason的舉動打亂了。Tim捂著心臟的位置，感覺裡頭空盪盪的，似乎是缺少了一些甚麼重要的東西。

男生提著Jason的行李走回飛船的大門，走在路上每一個地方，他好像能看見自己和Jason相處的情境。Tim搖搖頭告訴自己，這一切都會好起來的。他把行李遞給Jason，看著男人朝他展露出一個悲傷的笑容，提著行李向著出口離開。他切實地感覺到內心的空洞一直在擴大，直至把他吞噬，他突然知道了Jason問題的答案。

是的，他寂寞。

在他意識到以前，雙腿已經不受控地向前邁步，直到走出了有記憶以來，他一直待著的太空船。心裡和自己說了句：操你的未來。他看著男人落寞的背影，大聲地喊住了他：「Jason Todd！」被呼喚到的人馬上停止了動作，帶著猶豫地轉過身。當他看到Tim已經踏出太空船的時候，展露出一個Tim永遠不會忘懷的燦爛笑容，長腿大步地邁向男生，把他緊抱在懷中。

**Author's Note:**

> 由於Tim從小就被遺棄，而且缺少和人交流
> 
> 所以會比正常的他缺乏安全感，思考模式也會有所不同
> 
> 明天預告：海盜AU！
> 
> 明天是JayTim Week 2020最後一篇了！大家終於不用再在近期看見我了！（大概？


End file.
